In order to assemble an airplane, the wings of the airplane have to be mounted to the fuselage. Therefore, the wings are arranged on a positioning unit, which is adapted for moving the wing to the fuselage. Then, positioning holes in the fuselage and in the wing are adjusted such that the wing is optimally aligned with respect to the fuselage. After adjusting the positioning holes, the final bore holes can be drilled. After that, the positioning unit is, together with the wing, removed from the fuselage such that the bore holes can be cleaned and burred. Furthermore, a sealing with a sealing compound is performed and brackets can be pre-drilled and adjusted. Such brackets are adapted as internal connection elements between wing and fuselage.
However, after having the wing cleaned and the drill holes burred, the positioning unit has to be moved back and the wing has to be adjusted with respect to the fuselage for final mounting.
In view of the foregoing, it may be at least one object of the present invention to provide for an improved mounting of a wing to a fuselage of an aircraft. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics may become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.